Royal blood
by spaceduckhunter
Summary: After Goku refused to come home from space Chi-Chi reveals her crush on Vegeta to Bulma who shares her lust. Together they hatch a plan to be with Vegeta. Vegeta X harem fic.
1. Chi-Chis plan

It had been mere hours ago that the dragon had told them all that Goku didn't want to return. Everyone had left after this feeling slightly disappointed but not majorly upset as they knew he would be back eventually and they were willing to wait.

Well except one person.

"I can't believe that bastard! I put up with this crap for years but no more!" Chi-Chi ranted screaming at the top of her voice to Bulma, the only person who couldn't escape.

Bulma silently cursed her bad luck; everyone else slipped away discreetly when Chi-Chi started screaming, even Gohan had gone off with Piccolo, leaving her here with the hysterical woman.

"Oh come on Chi, at least you'll see him again soon" Bulma tried hesitantly. It didn't go over as well as it could have as it just made Chi-Chi start screaming about every other time she had been abandoned by Goku, which lasted hours.

Eventually she calmed down though as she and Bulma sat on the couch drinking. "You know what I should get back at him, just… just sleep with…" she trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence, but Bulma wouldn't let it go so easily.

"With?" she drawled curious who someone like Chi-Chi would pick.

"Well, there this guy I've had a crush on for a while now…" Chi-Chi spoke quietly feeling embarrassed just talking about it. Bulma looked at her expectantly and after a few moments she finally caved.

"…Vegeta" she practically whispered his name, amazed that she could admit it; although she assumed the alcohol she had contributed to her sudden honesty.

Bulma was shocked, she knew Vegeta was attractive but "You always act like you hate him" Bulma spoke before she even realized it.

"I guess… I was just trying to hide how I really felt" Chi-Chi whispered full of shame at feeling how she did.

"Well, since you were honest I guess I can tell you a secret" Bulma spoke slowly clearly hesitant, but she knew it was too late to back out now. "Well you know how I dumped Yamcha" she began still hesitant.

"Yer, because he didn't call you when he was dead right" Chi-Chi asked thinking about how sad Yamcha had looked when she had said that.

"Well, that wasn't the real reason… I also like Vegeta" she blurted out the last part so fast Chi-Chi wouldn't have been able to hear if she wasn't trying so hard.

"Oh my Kami…" Chi-Chi trailed off a thoughtful expression taking over her features, Bulma half expected her to snap at her for liking Vegeta when she did and was just about to say something when Chi-Chi exclaimed "This is perfect!"

"Wha-" Bulma was instantly cut off by Chi-Chi explaining her plan.

"Well, I haven't asked Vegeta out because I thought he would reject me… but if we offer him both of us…" Chi-Chi spoke suggestively surprising Bulma that she would be willing to do something like that.

"I don't know…" Chi-Chi sensed Bulma's uncertainty, and was overcome by worry; if she failed it would be horrible!

"Please Bulma, for me" Chi-Chi begged unashamedly, she wanted this more that she had ever wanted anything before and wasn't above begging to get what she wanted.

"…Fine" Bulma submitted and was instantly enveloped by a bone crushing hug as Chi-Chi squealed her thanks over and over again.

After his training Vegeta was on his way to sleep when he was intercepted by the harpy and the woman both of which looked strangely happy. He was only wearing shorts since he had just finished showering and now intended to go to bed, he had no patience for the harpy and woman so decided to ignore them. He tried to move around them but they made that impossible by moving to stay in his way no matter what he did.

"What do you want?" Vegeta spat but they remained undeterred.

"We have a proposition for you…" Bulma spoke before whispering in his ear so quietly Chi-Chi couldn't hear at all, but the look of surprise on Vegetas face followed by his trademark smirk that always made Chi-Chi wet told her everything she needed to know.

A few minutes later both Chi-Chi and Bulma were in Vegetas room, standing whilst he sat on the bed as if they were awaiting orders. Vegeta looked at them, appraising them before giving his first order. "Strip" he spoke curtly, leaving no room for argument, but neither woman cared, they were too happy to care.

Chi-Chi practically ripped her dress off due to her excitement, revealing the absence of her bra, plump breasts bouncing up and down due to the speed. She spread her legs, showing Vegeta the huge patch of wetness on the front of her pink panties unashamedly.

Chi-Chi then proceeded to slowly peeled off her panties, her ass presented to Vegeta as she did so. When they were finally off she discarded them carelessly before waiting for her next order, shaking from the excitement.

Bulma was a little more conservative in her approach, taking time, peeling off her top slowly, first revealing her firm taught stomach, her soft unblemished ivory skin instantly catching Vegetas interest, but he didn't let his interest show as she continued to peel off the offensive garment at an agonising pace, finally to Vegetas great relief her juicy breasts came into view, unfortunately they were trapped in a bright red lacy bra, nearly driving Vegeta insane as he knew he would have to wait some more. She unhooked her bra from behind her back with ease, letting the useless garment hang off her for a second, before leaning forward and letting gravity take it from her, finally allowing Vegeta to fully appreciate her succulent breasts for the first time.

Now noticing how far ahead of her Chi-Chi had gotten Bulma decided to speed up, literally tearing her skirt off giving Vegeta full view of her soaking wet clit as she wore no panties.

Vegeta looked at the two naked women before him, they both had sizeable breasts, I-cups by his estimation but he couldn't be sure and they stood with their legs apart, showing him just how wet they in fact were. He noticed Bulma's excitement was visible; it was already leaking out and dripping down her leg as she thought about what was to come. But Chi-Chi was also clearly ready, her smaller pussy clearly extremely wet as she was more excited than she had ever been before.

The two seemed worthy of his prize so he removed his own shorts, revealing his massive manhood. Chi-Chi was shocked, the only penis she had ever seen was Gokus and this made Gokus look tiny by comparison! She didn't even realize the look of awe she must had on her features until she noticed Vegeta smirk, making her blush in embarrassment. She turned to Bulma only to find her equally as surprised.

They both shared a look of understanding before moving towards Vegeta and bending to be level with his meat. They licked his length up and down passionately before Bulma tried to take the whole head in her mouth, leaving Chi-Chi to lick at the base as she hobbled her head up and down each time taking a little more of him into her mouth.

Bulma quickly found she had to struggle to stretch her mouth to fit all of the Saiyans cock in her mouth, but she didn't mind. The taste of it made it more than worth the minor damage she was doing to her jaw.

Chi-Chi was also working hard, trying to lick Vegeta length as much as possible but having trouble due to Bulma's greedy attempt to have it all and not share. As a result all she often found she was only able to get what Bulma couldn't fit in her big mouth, licking up his length in synch with the rise of Bulma's head to try and get as much for herself as possible.

Vegeta soon felt the pressure building, tempting him to unleash but he resisted at first, holding out until he couldn't keep it in any longer. He let out low primal groan as he unleashed his first load into the blue heiresses' eager mouth.

Bulma took it all in her mouth upsetting Chi-Chi who had wanted a taste as well. Bulma soon realized her selfishness and, instead of swallowing the delicious drink in her mouth, kissed Chi-Chi deeply pushing Vegetas seed into the black haired woman's mouth with her tongue as she did so.

Chi-Chi relished in the taste, swallowing all she could get greedily and trying to lick out even more from Bulma's mouth as she did so. She was already addicted to the taste.

Vegeta recovered quickly and was soon erect again, the sight of the two beautiful women making out being to thank for that. Instinctively he grabbed Bulma laying her on her back before placing Chi-Chi on top of her. Since they were once again face to face they started kissing again, wanting to keep Vegeta as entertained as possible.

As they did so there hardened nipples rubbed against each other, bringing them both amazing pleasure at the feeling. Vegeta watched them moving against each other with a smirk; he would have never suspected they would be such sluts! Not wanting to delay any longer he closed the tiny distance between them and slid his length in between their soaking pussies, feeling him do so they pushed their woman hoods as tight together as possible to maximize their already amazing pleasure.

Vegeta started slowly, enjoying the feel of fucking both women at the same time. But soon his movements become stronger and faster as he got more and more aroused by the feel of their pussy's, there body's bouncing up and down against each other in response to his powerful thrusts. Chi-Chi had never felt so much pleasure before, it was much better than masturbating or sex with Goku, she quickly felt her release coming and was unable to even attempt to stop it, her cum dripping onto Vegetas stiff erection and then onto Bulma's moist clit, as she screamed at the top her voice. "Oh my kaaaaa" she tried to scream 'oh my kami' but the pleasure of her release made it impossible, so all she could do was continue to scream at the top of her voice as the waves of pleasure hit her again and again seeming like they would go on forever without stopping, more and more of her juices flowing out without control as she lost her mind to the pleasure.

The feel of Chi-Chis juices against her clit was like nothing Bulma had ever felt before , instantly sending her over the edge making her juices squirt out of her powerfully and mix with Chi-Chis around Vegetas stiff member. The feeling of the cum of two women around his member was amazing, Vegeta didn't think he had ever felt anything like it before, the pleasure rushing though him made him release another even larger load onto the two women's chests, covering them completely.

Bulma and Chi-Chi lay exhausted on top of each other, panting to try and regain their breath. But they would have no respite as Vegetas cock was already hard again and twitching with desire; before she could protest he rammed his cock deep into Bulma's woman hood, making her moan out at the feeling of him inside her. He then went into a furious pace, only briefly slowing down to move Chi-Chi so her pussy was on Bulma's face.

Vegeta didn't have to say anything for Bulma to know what to do: eat.

Without hesitation she thrust her tongue into her long-time friend's pussy's, earning a low moan in response, although she had no practice at this she knew what she liked done to her, and attempted to replicate that, as she searched her friend pussy for a nub with her tongue, licking it vigorously when she found it.

Her method became increasingly sloppy though as she moaned due to Vegetas ministrations, not helped in the slightest by Chi-Chi bending over and licking her slit as well. Soon she couldn't take it anymore and released, she screamed "Vegeta-Ahhhhhh" into the raven as her juices exploded onto Vegetas cock. The screaming pushing Chi-Chi over the edge forcing her to release into Bulma's awaiting mouth, the bluenette lapped up her juices with gusto, finding them almost as tasty as Vegetas, but didn't stop there instead she continued with even greater fervour as Vegetas pounding of her pussy became more and more furious.

This continued in this way for hours with Vegeta continuing without sighs of finishing, during this time both women came so many times they were no longer able to count but Vegeta stayed true only increasing his speed as he went, adjusting to get in deeper until he started to hit her womb with his tip, the sound of their flesh slapping together filling the room.

Eventually Vegeta groaned out his release, the feel of his release inside of her driving her mad. She screamed out nonsensically as the waves of pure ecstasy went through her body from the feelings Vegeta was giving her. Vegeta unleashed an amazing amount filling Bulma up completely in seconds, but he still had a lot more trying to get out.

So without a word Vegeta pulled out of Bulma and shot the rest of the load into the eager mouth of Chi-Chi. She swallowed everything she was given with gusto before taking Vegetas head into her mouth; loving the taste of Vegetas juices mixed with Bulma's cum as he pushed his member down her throat.

She deep throated the whole thing, trying to swallow to get as much of his seed to come out as possible, completely ignoring her need for air as she did so. She soon went red due to lack of air, but she went on ignoring the light-headedness, unwilling to remove his penis from her mouth. Eventually Vegeta pulled out though, earning a moan of protest from the slutty raven, before he grabbed Chi-Chi and roughly put her on all fours, entering her without warning.

She screamed out in pleasure as he entered her, her tongue stuck out drooling as he hit her womb again and again. "That's it, don't stop… harder!" Chi-Chi cried out shamelessly, loving the feeling of his amazing length inside of her. Within seconds her pleasure got the best of her, her walls tightened around Vegeta as she came.

She screamed until she was horse as she came on Vegeta dick, but he continued as if it didn't happen; now leaning over her to play with her sensitive nipples as he brutally rammed into her. Her pussy stretching due to his size and the force with which he entered her.

He found that she wasn't as deep as Bulma and he would always have an inch or two that couldn't quite fit in. Every time he thrust she moved back to meet him, maximizing his pleasure. He saw Bulma watching, Chi-Chi was too busy screaming to even attempt to pleasure her so Vegeta knew it was up to him.

He grabbed her and positioned her above Chi-Chi, her pussy touching her back, before pushing two fingers into her pussy and ass. He felt that her ass was tighter than her pussy but pushed into it regardless. He rammed his fingers in and out of her two holes at a steady rhythm; moans tearing thought the bluenette throat as he did so. "Oh yes, this is amazing" Bulma screamed as she neared her climax, the pleasure getting more and more intense as Vegeta increased his speed.

Soon Bulma screamed out as her climax hit her.

She had never tried anal before and was amazed at the pleasure Vegeta could give with just his fingers. She started thrusting into his fingers to meet them in the middle as he fingered her, coming several more times onto Chi-Chis back, pleasing the raven greatly.

After hours Vegeta finally released inside the raven, quickly pulling out and ramming his full length into Bulma's ass. She screamed as he stretched her out with his twitching cock, but no sooner did he put it in that he took it out again.

Chi-Chi collapsed, unconscious, unable to keep going due to the rough treatment Vegeta gave her. Neither Bulma, not Vegeta noticed though as he continued pushing his full length into Bulma's ass only to take it out straight after. The combination of pain and pleasure driving her insane, her moans and screams sounding throughout the house, she tried to silence her screams, afraid of someone hearing but couldn't, the waves of pleasure shooting though her body made it impossible.

She tried to stop his dick from leaving her, moving her body with it. But it didn't work as he wouldn't let her take control from him. Neither Bulma nor Chi-Chi had ever been with a true Saiyan before, so they didn't know what to expect when they went into it, but they never would have imagined it'd feel this good to be dominated so effectively.

"Please Vegeta, give it to me!" Bulma begged, spreading her ass cheeks with her hands so Vegeta could see into her ass, earning nothing but a harsh smack on her ass from Vegeta, the pain mixing with pleasure soon driving her over the edge. Once she came Vegeta stopped pulling out and instead adjusted get in as deep as possible, making her come again soon after. Her juices squirting all over Chi-Chi woke her up, Chi-Chi was immediately filled with jealousy at the treatment Bulma was receiving when she saw the woman coming again and again but knew she couldn't do anything about it.

She slipped out from under Bulma, which was very hard as she wasn't even trying to hold herself up anymore. Once she was out she was about to beg Vegeta for more when she felt someone grab her hips roughly from behind before forcing their massive member into her tight asshole.

She screamed out in pain that hit her so fast she couldn't even process it, the man rammed into her so hard and fast she couldn't keep up. Soon the pain mixed with pleasure, driving her insane from the feeling and she realized there was only one person who could make her feel so good. Looking back her suspicions were confirmed as she saw that it was Vegeta doing this to her; she looked at Bulma and saw Vegeta as well.

She didn't get much time to process her surprise though as she felt another Vegeta entering her woman hood roughly from below, then, when she screamed out his name in pleasure, another rammed his cock into her mouth forcefully.

The feeling of having all her holes filled by Vegetas huge meat was amazing, so much so that she felt herself cum out of all her holes right then. She didn't know how she had organised from her pussy, ass and somehow even mouth but didn't care. The pleasure she was feeling made her not care how she felt it as long as she could get more. Chi-Chi looked forward to see Bulma receiving a similar treatment, her amazing body overtaken by the powerful orgasms that rocked her body again and again due to the Vegetas fucking her so hard and fast.

This continued for several hours, Bulma and Chi-Chi coming from all there holes more times they could even count. They both tried their hardest to hold onto consciousness as the pleasure coursed through them nonstop, they didn't want to miss a single moment of it. But it so became clear they were fighting a losing battle as Vegetas strokes only became faster and more powerful, his face barley showing that he was feeling the pleasure.

No one noticed the Earthquakes being caused from the force, with which Vegeta was fucking them, the shaking of the building being impossible to differentiate from the shaking of their body's as orgasm after orgasm rocked their bodies nonstop. The force he was fucking them with was unbelievable, the pleasure they felt made anything they had considered good up until that point look dull and boring by comparison.

Finally each of the Vegetas thrust into them as deeply as possible, before unleashing yet another load into each of their holes. They swallowed the juice jubilantly as he pumped more and more semen into their ass and pussy's. Soon he realized that their pussy's would be full soon, so when their pussies become full he quickly moved so that his jizz would instead hit their faces, covering their hair and skin as the penises coming in their mouths prevented them from trying to drink any.

When he finally finished unloading the two women before him collapsed instantly, unable to keep going. But he was only just getting started. He still had enough energy to go on for several more hours but they clearly couldn't handle another second at this level.

He was about to fuck them in spite of their loss of consciousness when he heard a knock at the door.

"Bulma, are you in here? Your sister has come to visit!" he heard Mrs Briefs shrill voice call out.

I realized there was no Vegeta harem stuff so decided to try myself. Doubt that it is any good, say if you want me to continue or if it's a loss caused. Constructive criticism welcome, wow I've changed this twice admittedly one was just spelling corrections is somehow missed the first time but still. That a lot, its gained almost a thousand words

Darksaiyanprince i added some text hope its good, but I couldn't find anything by dark inferno for reference what has he written so I can look?


	2. Motherly love

Mrs Briefs was having a great day, as always, but it was only made better when her daughter came to visit. Tights never did visit enough for her liking, she knew the girl was an adult and could make her own way now but it didn't help.

They had instantly gone to look for Bulma, but couldn't find her in the lab, her office or just about any other place she would be. Finally they ended up in her bedroom, but she wasn't there either. They were just about to give up, deciding she must have gone out when they heard strange noises coming from Vegetas room.

The walls muffled the noises making them impossible to hear properly, it just sounded like a series of grunts and moans. But that didn't make any sense! So they quickly went to the room, grabbing the door handle and pushing the door open Mrs Briefs hollered "Bulma, are you in here? Your sister has come to visit!" with her usual level of enthusiasm.

As the ageless blond entered the room the first thing she noticed was the strong scent of semen in the air. It smelled delicious! She instantly felt her long repressed desires beginning to flare up, but did her best to hide it.

As the lust clouding her mind cleared she saw the reason for the smell. Chi-Chi was lying on the bed, with three Vegetas standing around her looking pleased as they observed her. Every inch of her skin was covered with Vegetas cum. It slowly leaked out of her as well; neither her ass nor pussy was able to hold so much cum at once so it ended up coming out and onto the bed sheets.

She couldn't help how arousing she found the sight. She found herself wanting nothing more than to lick up the delicious drink until there was none left. The raven would be clean inside and out.

Tights, was having similar thoughts as she too looked at the unconscious raven, she wasn't a lesbian exactly… but she defiantly was aroused by women in a strange kind of way. But she also loved cock; like the massive one she could see connected to the sexiest man she had ever laid her eyes upon.

Vegeta was pleased at the state of the two new arrivals. His enhanced senses allowing him to smell the scent of their arousal in spite of the strong smells coming from Bulma, Chi-Chi and himself, he knew they were going to be able to have some fun with him!

He sent two clones to Bulma's mother, not wanting to waste any time they instantly ripped her clothing of her body. Her huge breasts bounced from the force, but a clone soon stopped them. He grabbed both tits firmly before taking her rock hard bud into his mouth, suckling eagerly, eliciting a loud moan from the blond. Another clone promptly took her other tit into his mouth, doubling her pleasure.

"Vegeta…I'm a married woman… we can't!" the aroused women panted out, already on the verge of losing control as years of pent up frustration bubbled to the surface.

The original Vegeta went to Tights with gusto, deciding to see if he could get her to beg. A part of him wanted to just go straight for it, but he knew this would be better. A slight glint could be seen in his eye before all Tights cloths were destroyed, making Bulma's sister yelp in surprise.

Vegeta noted that Tights, Bulma and their mother had almost identical tits. The only exception being that their mothers were slightly larger. He grabbed Tights roughly, throwing her onto the bed. She let out another yelp at the force, but for some reason couldn't bring herself to even try and stop him.

Vegeta slide to fingers into his latest partner while rubbing her slit with the other hand. "Oh Kami, this is amazing!" Tights screamed out, unable to even try and contain her voice. Vegeta smirked at her reaction, finding it to be truly delicious.

She spread her legs as apart as they could get, trying to give him greater access to her. But he continued at an agonising pace, enough to keep her wanting more but nowhere near enough to make her cum even a little.

She growled with frustration, trying to move herself into him to speed it up. But he held her in place, slowing down even more to punish her. "Please…more" she whimpered quickly being rewarded by Vegeta adding another finger and moving so quickly she could see nothing but a blur.

She threw her head back as a scream tore through her throat, hitting something soft. She angles her head to find the source of the softness. "Bulma!" she screamed, finally being snapped back to reality. Knowing that a man she didn't know was fingering her after fucking her sister and some raven haired girl she also didn't know and with her mother… she looked up to see exactly what the two clones were doing to her mother.

She didn't understand anything, how could she be getting fingered by him whilst he did that to her mother!

Her mother was at this moment in a similar position; the two sucking her nipples had been driving her insane. She had started masturbating without even realising it, no longer able to even pretend to protest their actions.

The clones both smirked, taking this to be a sign she was ready. They stopped their ministrations abruptly, before she could even think though she was lifted onto the bed with the Vegetas returning to suckling on her juicy mounds.

She felt something hit her hard, looking down she saw it to be a third clones dick. Already in position to enter her as soon as possible, she moved towards it but he moved away, always just out of her reach. "Please Vegeta… I need it!" she cried shamelessly, she either forgot that her daughters were in the room or didn't care as she cried out for it.

Hearing her pleas Vegeta entered her powerfully, a loud sound coming from their skin smacking together. He went straight into a brutal rhythm, the powerful strokes instantly overpowering the blond and making her scream out her release as her juices squirted out of her violently.

When she was done screaming she opened her eyes, not aware she has closed them and was shocked that a pussy was now positioned just above her mouth, Vegetas seed having filled it to the brim leaving quite a lot visible. The blue tuff of hair told her it was Bulma, but she looked anyway. She was shocked at what she saw, it was her Bulma definitely, a sultry smile on her lips.

But that wasn't what surprised her.

What surprised her was how arousing she found the sight. She knew she should be disgusted, appalled even but she wasn't. Even though it was her own daughter she found she wanted nothing more than to ravish the pussy in front of her, hoping to get some of Vegetas seed out of it.

Meanwhile Tights found herself once again falling prey to Vegetas sexual prowess, she was quickly losing all thoughts stopping it because it was so wrong but was instead getting more aroused because of it. She no longer could resist.

"Please…FUCK ME" she screamed out, surprised that she wasn't even a little embarrassed that she had just screamed out for sex like some common slut. Instead it just made her even hornier!

Vegeta instantly stopped his fingering, looking at the slut before him with a smirk. She had finally broken. He didn't make her wait another second before he ploughed into her. But he didn't fuck her pussy like she wanted; instead he went for her tight asshole. A satisfied smirk adorning his lips when she cried out from the pain of her first ever anal fucking, only succeeding to make him go faster and harder.

Her screams were soon silenced though as another clone rammed its cock into her mouth harshly. But she didn't care; she sucked it hard and with great gusto, like it was the last lollypop in the world and the tastiest thing she had ever tasted. Of course it was one of those things anyway.

Bulma didn't know why she did it; she just couldn't help but feel the need to make her mother eat her out. It was like it was some kind of primal instinct. Forcing her to make everyone who Vegeta fucked know that she was his number one, the best girl he would fuck.

Even if it was her own mother she has to tell this to.

She didn't even know how she had the energy to do so; just seconds ago she had been unconscious, thinking she wouldn't be able to move again for weeks. Yet she had gotten up again with ease to do this. It was like Vegetas lust was turning into her energy.

She was surprised at how quickly her mother submitted. She had expected her to say something in protest and try to stop her but she didn't. She went straight for Bulma's pussy with a slutty smile of her face.

Despite her moaning from Vegetas harsh treatment she went on, sticking her tongue as far out as she could and to get into her daughter as deep as she could. Trying to simulate the actions of Vegetas penis so as to give Bulma as much pleasure as possible, as she searched inside her for all of Vegetas seed, she wanted to suck out as much as possible.

The flavour was intoxicating, more than just addictive. It was like it was the only thing she would ever need. She continued to go in deeper and deeper, trying to find more, ignoring that she was currently licking out her own daughter.

Bulma gave in to the pleasure her mother was giving her quickly, she tightened around her surprising long tongue as she unleashed her juices into her mother's mouth. The blond lapped up the juices of her daughter that had also gained some of Vegetas flavour, feeling happiness like she had never felt before as she did so.

It was now that it fully dawned on her that she had just pleasured her daughter and then taken her juices into her mouth, all with a smile on her face. The sheer nastiness of her actions being enough to make clench around Vegeta, coming all over his huge cock as she screamed into her daughters pussy from the pleasure coursing through her body.

The knowledge that Vegeta was pleasuring her mother brought a smile to Bulma's face, she didn't know why but she felt it strangely nice to think of Vegeta being with a lot of women. As long as one of them is her that is.

She noticed her mother was still trying to lick her out, but due to Vegetas ministrations was now basically just screaming into her. Bulma though for a second on what to do, she looked to see if Tights could replace her mother but she was clearly not capable of much more. She already had a cock in her ass and mouth; she would have to way of pleasing Bulma.

Then she had an idea. She saw that Vegeta was now only using four clones. Two were busy with Tights, one with her mother's pussy but the last was just sucking her nipples. She reached out and grabbed his cock, moving it towards her mother's mouth. "Keep her busy" she ordered. She was slightly surprised when the clone did as she asked and started fucking her mother's mouth. But she wasn't complaining the sight was too good to complain.

She tore her eyes away from the sight for long enough to give her plan some more thought. She then remembered where she had put the item she had needed, it had been a gag gift a few years ago that she could never bring herself to throw out. She briefly wondered if it was fate that she had kept it all these years.

She went to her draw and was pleased to see it hadn't been moved. She quickly put it on, tightening the straps so that it would be easy to use before moving back towards the fun.

When the clone saw what Bulma was wearing he audibly gulped, he did not like the look she was giving him. Bulma noticed this and decided she should explain to avoid a misunderstanding. "Don't worry it's for my mom" she laughed as she moved closer to the blond who was too overwhelmed with pleasure to hear her.

The clone nodded with his signature smirk before moving to give her access. Mrs Briefs growled in protest when she felt the cock leave her but was unable to do anything else due to the clone's length currently in her mouth. The feeling of her growling pleased the clone greatly but it didn't cum.

She hadn't earned it yet.

Bulma lined up the strap on, aiming one fake for her mother's ass and another for her mother's pussy. She brutally entered her mother, smirking in a very Vegeta like way when she screamed out in a mix of extreme pleasure and pain.

She set into a brutal rhythm, surprising even herself with her speed power as she pounded into her mother without remorse. The sounds of her gargled screams amazing to Bulma, she never thought she would get this much pleasure out of bring another woman pleasure! Especially her own mother!

Vegeta smirk at the sight, finding it clear that Bulma was becoming more and more of a slut with every second that past. He had an idea and decided to follow though, mentally ordering his clone to do it at once.

The clone did so without hesitation. He moved forward and rammed his full length into Bulma's ass. At the beginning of the night the heiress might have screamed out from the pain. But even in this short time she had changed.

Instead she let a load moan of 'Vegeta' leave her throat as she continued ploughing into her mother. Only now she was going even harder so and in time so she would get as much pleasure from her ass as possible.

Vegeta was pleased with her reaction. He could tell she was truly worth the reward he was giving her. He quickly switched placed with the clone that was fucking her ass, having it fuck Tights ass instead. Both women had whimpered in protest when he had left them, only to scream out in ecstasy when he re-entered them.

He found she was the tightest of all the women he had fucked in that night; even now after all of the action she hadn't lost any of her tightness. She even tried to squeeze his dick with her cheeks, trying to get some of his seed to release.

But this was the real him, and the real him didn't give in so easily.

Instead he just sped up, pushing her face into her mother's cleavage as he did so. "Suck em" he groaned out his order as he continued to ravish her ass. Bulma complied instantly, knowing her place.

She took one of her mother's hard nipples between her lips and sucked, tasting just a little bit of Vegetas spit from when his clone had been doing so earlier. The taste was amazing and she soon felt her mother's pussy giving more resistance as it tightened from the pleasure.

She also realized that her ass had tightened around Vegeta even more when she tasted her mother's tits, they were so juicy and firm it was unbelievable. She moved to the other, grazing the blonds skin with teeth as she moved between, jolts of electricity moving though the ditzy woman's body because of it.

The clones fucking Tights were going especially hard on her. They knew she could take it, she kept moaning from the pleasure onto the one fucking her mouths dick. It felt amazing. She gave great blowjobs; he could stick it all the way down her throat. Tip to base and she would just take it, pleasuring him with her tongue while she attempted to swallow him length. Her need for air came second to her need to taste his dick.

The clone fucking her ass soon turned her onto her side, allowing another clone to fill her pussy whilst she continued to suck the other ones manhood. Tights moaned out loudly when she felt the third cock enter her, she tried to scream out 'oh God' but the cock on her mouth made it impossible to make out so it just sounded as a gargled moan.

Chi-Chi had also woken up during this time. As soon as she did so clones were all over her. She had one putting its penis above her head, forcing her to lean up in order to get it. At first she just licked the tip lightly, deciding to tease him a little.

This did not satisfy the clone though, so he quickly thrust into her mouth. The small amount of pre-cum that left the tip driving Chi-Chi insane. She sucked hard for a few seconds before she felt something entering her ass. She screamed despite the cock in her mouth, she was amazed that Vegeta could still have her so horny after so much time.

The clone then moved beneath her, allowing another clone to enter her pussy. She tightened around both of the cocks inside her; she loved the feeling of having all her holes filled.

Bulma soon began to struggle to fuck her mother, the feeling of Vegeta pounding into her was driving her insane and she soon found she was losing control. Vegeta noticed this and swiftly pulled Bulma out of Mrs Briefs, having two clones fill the holes instead.

"H-hey Vegeta, why'd you do that?" Bulma complained although her face was contorted in pleasure from Vegeta being inside her she still tried to seem like she had some control.

"You're losing control…and it allows me to this" he then completely left her asshole, earning a growl of protest from the heiress. He moved her around so they were face to face before entering her pussy, another clone quickly entering her ass to silence her complaints before she could voice them.

Any argument from Bulma was incoherent as she constantly screams 'Vegeta' as she lost all control over her own body. She looked around to find herself to be the only one without a penis in her mouth. She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the other girls; the thought of them being given more of his cum to taste while she was left with none seemed unfair! She was just about to complain when Vegeta did something that surprised her.

He kissed her.

None of the girls had kissed Vegeta yet. They had all simply been fucked by him, existing only for him pleasure. She returned the kiss joyfully, surprised that the simple kiss from Vegeta was getting her so wet she almost came right then.

He explored her mouth with his expert tongue, giving the impression that he had done this a thousand times before. But they were soon forced to separate for air. Bulma was now so close to the edge it was unbelievable. However what Vegeta said next would prove to be the thing that sent her over.

"You are my mate"

Those four words made Bulma feel better than ever before. So good that she screamed out his name as she released right them. She lost all her senses as all she could feel was the pleasure coursing through her, it was like nothing she had ever felt before.

Vegeta was satisfied with his decision, he knew Bulma to be the best of them. Her dominance over her own mother had proved that. So he had chosen her. However even he was surprised when her coming made not just him, but every one of his clones and every women in the room come in unison.

The sound of his name filled the room as the women screamed it out without restraint, feeling pleasure greater than they could have imagined. Mrs Briefs squirted out her release, her some shooting up and onto Vegetas chest as she fail to contain it from the sheer mind numbing pleasure.

Tights came not just from her pussy and ass, but somehow from her mouth as well, the full force of the full body orgasm causing her to black out for a few seconds. Chi-Chi responded similarly, since she had the least energy she was instantly knocked out cold again, the raw pleasure caused by Vegetas treatment of her more than she could handle.

Vegeta watched all of this with a smirk. Even though he was feeling the greatest pleasure out of all of them, multiplied by the amount of clones, he still kept his composer, only groaning as it hit him like a ton of bricks. But it didn't stop there, he found that he kept releasing without stopping. The feeling driving the women he was fucking to continue to orgasm as well. There screams only increasing in volume.

He held on to his mind as long as he could. But even he had limits. As he gave in, the pleasure taking him over, a strange blue light surrounded him. His hair flashed blue the back, blue then black. He released a massive aura as he felt more energy than he thought possible.

He began screaming, the pleasure and pain caused by the power amazing to him. His aura grew and grew, soon encompassing the whole room and causing tremors for miles on end. The release of uncontrollable power nearly destroying the Earth, but he kept going. Releasing more and more power, as he unleashed into the women more and more, his power entered them to keep them alive throughout it all.

Eventually his hair settle on the blue colour, a strong royal blue, as he let out one last scream before releasing all he had left into the women rapidly. They were no longer able to try and drink the masses cum, instead letting it flow freely over their bodies and onto the bed.

When he was finally finished all the women fell unconscious, even with the increase in power they couldn't handle anymore. Vegeta was also tired, so he decided to sleep as well. He lied in the centre of the bed, Bulma still lying on top of him. His clone placed the other women on either side of him, when they slept peacefully and fully content.

And so the Prince of all Saiyans finally rested, having unlocked the True power of the Super Saiyan himself.

A/N

Weird ending huh, but don't worry it's not **the **end it's actually only the beginning. If I feel like this then this story might end up super long so please review to motivate me to make it so.

Please review


End file.
